Deep Questions
by sparrow-san
Summary: A fiction devoted to the questions we all face, In life, death, and love. This fiction consists of oneshots, drabbles, and odd forms of poetry. Please RR.
1. Purple Eyes

Eyes And Smiles

Disclaimer-I don't own it….no seriously….not even one manga….TT

Who is the man behind those eyes?

The one not sure of how great he is,

The one Sitting and smiling a smile that heals others,

And tears him apart.

Who is the man he seems to love?

The one he is always trying to protect,

The one of Emerald eyes and slight figure.

The two sit. The Man and the Boy.

Or is it the Man and the Man?

Sakura falls on the two.

Why does the young one cringe?

They look so beautiful.

He understands.


	2. Genki Scientist

Disclaimer: I own YNM like I have the ability to animate my drawings.

A/N: I like Watari…I would like to know more about him….like what he did…why did he become a Shinigamai….what is the darker part of him…if any one knows, please, don't hesitate to tell me!

R/R

----------------------------------

Genki Scientist

Smile, Smile, Smile, are they always free as you claim?

Do the smiles you so willingly dispense cost you more

Than you let on?

I see you in your golden glory, light radiates off you;

Smiling eyes hold depth, depth deeper than the sea,

What gave your eyes that depth Watari-san?

Could it be wisdom beyond your years?

Why are you a Shinigami?

My eyes bore into you as I think these things,

You sit on my desk, calmly asking me for a budget increase.

Dare I? Dare I reach out and take what I want?

I dare. "Watari-san..."


	3. Secretary

**Disclaimer:** I don't own emotio-------n I re-----nt Slaps head wrong fandom. No I own nothing…nada…zilch.

**A/N:** So this is Watari in response to the last chapter. I love Tawari! Huggles Watari

**The Secretary (Watari POV)**

"Watari-san…"

The way he says it. Crisp and clean, like his eyes,

If only, it was instead Yutaka my given name.

Does he ponder me as I ponder him?

What happened to you Tatsumi-san?

Your self-discipline amazes me.

Tsuzuki-san, the one you love, in the same building as you…

Do you not lust after him as I do you?

Do you think I come to this office every day merely to haggle?

No, it's to see you.

"Yes Tatsumi-san?"

Tatsumi stood and kissed me.

I kissed him back.

"I love you Watari-san", he whispers to me.

"And I you."

Happiness


	4. Musings of a Mad Doctor

Disclaimer: Only in my sweetest rose filled dreams do I own Tsuzuki…I mean YNM grins

A/N: 1/3 of all angels must fall…god doesn't care which ones…. something to this affect was said in Sakuran. It's a good fic, check it out.

----------------

Musings of a Mad Doctor (Muraki POV)

On the roof I sit. I can see into the house of my beloved.

The lights are off, he has yet to return to earth.

One more hour…one more…if he dose not return to Kyoto I go.

Oriya, my first love…his faithfulness amuses me.

As I seek out the man with the amethyst eyes, all he dose is wait for me

Wait for me to return to him.

Ah, He arrives, and he arrives alone. Now is my chance.

Off I go, jumping off the roof with a bouquet of flowers.

I knock.

"Mr. Tsuzuki, Love, Come out and play."


	5. Jade, Porcelain, and Sakura

**Disclaimer: **I do own some porcelain…. But not YNM sadly.

**A/N: **Hisoka's musings on his past, Kyoto, and the true nature of baka-dom. (I like that word...baka-dom...hmmmm...I think Im on to somthing!)

**Jade, Porcelain, and Sakura**

Under the tree of the Samurai I feel fear and pain.

Under the red moon I feel fear and pain,

When the spring comes and Sakura are in bloom,

Only him can I be near.

The only one who ever showed me love.

My partner in life and duty,

If it wasn't for Kyoto.

If I had let him go,

I would be soon to follow,

This I know.

The baka…throwing his life away…

Or is it me? Am I the baka?

I was so selfish, "live for me…"

I remember.

It wasn't my place to say then.

Tsuzuki I love you.


	6. Where I Belong

**Under The Sakura**

**Summary:** Short, but sweet (arpozimately 2.5 drabbles). Tsuzuki and Hisoka confess their love, Under The Sakura. Oneshot. TsuSoka.

**Disclaimer:** If I owned YNM this would have happened and I wouldn't be posting it on 

A/N: Ah, well, this is not poetry...not freeform poetry even...,but it is a short one shot about questioning life. So, thus its's place in the series.

POV

--------------------

As we sit beneath the Sakura tree I see how truly beautiful my partner is. Pink petals adorn his head. He looks like a king with a crown of flowers. Tatsumi and Watari come over and the silence is broken. They are all laughing and joking. Having a conversation. There are times when I wish I could be part of that. I am reduced to being a third wheel, in a manner of speaking. We all sit and eat lunch. I stay quite and listen, not wanting to intrude. Watari and Tatsumi got up and said good-bye as they went back to work. I was alone with Tsuzuki again.

"Are you okay 'Soka?" Tsuzuki asked looking worried.

"Baka, of course I'm fine." I said. I don't mean to sound harsh, but I do. It is my nature said the scorpion to the alligator.

"No, Your not fine Hisoka. Tell me what's bothering you".

I sighed. 'Even if you're not an empath you see right through me.' "I just felt out of place." Hisoka said quietly. Hanging his head slightly.

"You never need to feel out of place with me." Tsuzuki said, wrapping his arms around Hisoka. I felt safe and warm. A blanket of human flesh wrapped around me on a crisp spring day. He planted a kiss on my head.

"I love you, Hisoka, I love you."

'He said it' I turned around in his arms and kissed him. "I love you too Tsuzuki." I remember asking myself "where do I belong?". I know now. I belong in Tsuzuki's arms.


End file.
